Party Rock Anthem
Party Rock Anthem 'is a song originally by ''LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett and GoonRock. It was sung by The Unitards in the fifth episode of the first season of Glee: The Unitards, When Alcohol Is Involved. Lyrics '''Simon: Party rock, yeah! Whoa! Let's go! Simon, Terri and Andy (Simon): Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time (yeah!) And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time (clap!) Party rock is in the house tonight (oh!) Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it, baby!) And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya... Harmony: Shake that! Simon (with Andy): In the club (party rock), lookin' for your girl See, I'm a jock (huh), non-stop when we in (the spot) Booty move weight like she (owns the block, wooh!) Where I drank I gots (to know) Tight jeans, tattoos 'cause I'm (rock and roll) Half black, half white (domino) Gain the money! (Oprah Doe!) Simon: Yo, I'm running through these girls like Drano I got that devilish flow, rock and roll, no halo We party rock, yeah! That's the crew that I'm repping On a rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey! Simon, Terri and Andy (Simon): Party rock is in the house tonight (woo!) Everybody just have a good time (yeah!) And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time (let's go!) Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it, baby!) And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya... Harmony: Shake that! Simon: Everyday I'm shufflin', shufflin', shufflin' Step up fast And be the first girl to make me throw this cash We got money, now stop, hatin's bad Simon (Terri and Andy): One more shot for us (Another round) Please fill up my cup (Don't mess around) We just wanna see (You shake it now) Now you're home with me (You're naked now) Harmony: Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sun Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sun Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sun Put your hands up to the sun! Put your hands up to the sun! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Put your hands up to the sun, to the sun Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Simon, Terri and Andy (Harmony): Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!) Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up! And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!) Everybody just have a good, good, good time Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!) Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!) Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!) Harmony: Shake that! Simon: Everyday I'm shuf-f-f-ling Harmony (Simon): Put your, put your, put your, put your (Yeah, yeah!) Put your, put your (Whoa!) Put your, put your, put your hands up! Your hands up Put your hands up Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs sung by Simon Click Category:Songs sung by Harmony Harpse Category:Songs sung by Andy Jones Category:Songs sung by Mark LaTerri